


fell for you (turns tabled)

by sjnsdipity



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 99 line work at a cafe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Disaster gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, jongho doesn’t speak and for that i’m sorry, joonghwagi needs more appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjnsdipity/pseuds/sjnsdipity
Summary: “Oh, how the turns have tabled,” San snickers.They’re surrounded by silence for a moment, Mingi’s face still buried in his hands, Yunho and Yeosang still staring at him with tears in their eyes from trying to contain their laughter, but then Wooyoung lifts his head and turns his narrowed eyes to San. “That... That’s literally not even how the saying goes, what the fuck?”“Wait, it’s not?” San lets go of his hand and turns to look at the others with an accusing look. “Yunho told me that’s what it was!”alternatively, the one where mingi (literally and figuratively) falls for seonghwa and hongjoong.





	fell for you (turns tabled)

**Author's Note:**

> finished this at 1am it’s kinda cliche but i kinda like it!! as with everything i write, this is a big mess but have fun!!

Mingi is just innocently minding his own business when his whole world turns upside down.

He’s at the cafe, slumped down over the counter and pretending to be asleep like he normally is on days like this. It’s a pretty quiet day, the only sounds being the quiet chatter of his friends and customers he didn’t even know they had, over top the soft music playing. He’s sighs when he hears footsteps coming his way.

“Hey,” Yeosang whispers, “Mingi!”

Mingi only groans, not even bothering to lifting his head up from the counter. “I’m on break.” His neck and back felt like they were breaking from the way he was slumped over, especially because he was tall and he already had a problem with his back, but he wasn’t supposed to sit at the tables when he was on the job (which he thought was the dumbest thing, but he didn’t feel like telling that to Mrs. Yeo and getting fired).

“You literally are not on break, Mingi. Now get up.” Mingi can practically hear Yeosang roll his eyes when he doesn’t even move. “There are two customers but Wooyoung and San are making heart eyes at each other and Yunho and I are _actually_ on break. All you have to do is take them their drinks, Mango, it’ll be fine.”

Mingi finally raises his head and glares half heartedly at his friend because of the nickname, standing up fully and glancing around the cafe. Wooyoung and San are tucked over in the corner where the machines are, talking in quiet whispers to each other. Both of them are wearing that soft, melted look they have with each other. Yunho is standing off to the side on his phone, but he keeps looking up, waiting for his boyfriend to come join him.

Sometimes, Mingi really hates that his best friends (and coworkers) are all dating each other. He’s not even sure why all five of them are on duty on a Wednesday. All of them working together rarely happens, especially on the days that are never as busy. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looks around the cafe for the customers Yeosang told him about. Jongho is in the corner as usual, but he already has his drink. He’s got a pen in one hand, his chin propped up on the other, and his head dips as he sleeps, soft puffs of air escaping his mouth. Jongho ends up asleep every single time he’s in the cafe—the four of them like to think it’s because of the soft music Mingi and San get together to put into a playlist every Saturday. 

His eyes fall on the two boys sitting at one of the tables near the window, and he blinks.

One of them has wavy bright red-orange hair falling over his forehead, rings on his fingers and a dangly silver earring hanging down. He also has a really pretty nose that Mingi sort of wants to touch. He’s thin, and looks a lot smaller than Mingi—and the other boy he’s sitting with. The other one has brown hair and an undercut, his hair pushed back to reveal his forehead. He has a matching silver earring, but the chain on his is connected to another earring higher up on his ear instead of hanging down.

“You’re staring.”

Mingi’s head snaps back around to look at Yeosang, eyes wide. “What?” He laughs, shaking his head. “No I wasn’t.” All he gets is that unnerving deadpan stare Yeosang gives whenever one of them are being dumb. “They’re really pretty and I’m a coward, Yeo, you guys can’t possibly expect me to actually go over there,” He says all in one breath. 

Yeosang just shoves a tray with two drinks on it into his hands. “San fell on his face the first time he met Wooyoung, you’ll be fine.” 

He’s not fully convinced, but it _is_ kind of his job, so he sighs through his nose and straightens his shoulders. He glares as the shorter boy swings the gate open for him so he can get out from behind the counter, a smile on Yeosang’s face the entire time. The moment he turns his back, he hears Yeosang giggle loudly, followed by San’s own high pitched giggle and then Wooyoung’s, Yunho’s breathy quiet laughter straight after. He closes his eyes.

His friends obviously planned this. They knew that the two customers were just Mingi’s type, both of them, and that he would probably make a fool of himself. Glancing back over his shoulder, he finds the four of them huddled in the same corner Wooyoung and San were in, already staring at him.

“Shoo,” Yunho mutters, making waving motions with the hand that isn’t clasped in Yeosang’s like Mingi is a fly he wants away from his food.

Mingi _really_ hates his friends. 

He faces forward again, trying not to let himself scowl, and instead pastes a small smile on his face. He takes long strides to the table, wanting to just get it over with so he can go back to pretending to be asleep on the counter. 

The two boys don’t notice him until he’s practically at their table, and he suddenly wishes he’d straightened his apron. Their conversation halts, and both of them look up at him. He can _feel_ all of the blood rushing to his face. He clears his throat before speaking. “Here are your drinks,” Mingi says to them, and is pleased to find that his voice is as deep as it normally is. He uses one hand to put both of the drinks down at the table, waiting in case they need something else.

“Thank you,” The one with brown hair says, smiling up at him, and his heart skips a beat.

He resists the urge to cry. “You’re welcome.” He walks away from them, proud of himself. He knew that his friends thought he would fuck something up, and if he was honest, _he_ thought he would fuck something up—but he didn’t.

But then he did.

He doesn’t really know how it happens. One second, he’s grinning smugly at his friends, and then the tip of his shoe scuffs the ground and he’s flying. Well, not really _flying_ , but close enough. The next second, he’s on his face on the ground, the tray landing a little bit away from him with a loud clang. He winces as it bounces, creating even more noise in the quiet cafe. Jongho snorts a little in the corner.

 _Oh shit,_ Mingi thinks to himself, _I just fell in front of two of the most attractive people I’ve ever seen._

He still feels their eyes on him, and part of him is glad that the only other person in the cafe aside from his friends is Jongho, and he’s asleep. Mingi closes his eyes, wanting to sink into the floor and never come back up. Before one of them can open their mouths to ask if he’s okay, he picked himself off the ground with stinging hands and scrambled behind the counter and over to his friends, his head ducked so that the two boys couldn’t see his blush. His nose hurts.

Yunho and Yeosang are red in the face, Wooyoung’s head in one of his hands and the other hand holding San’s—who’s watching Mingi with a smug look on his face.

“Oh, how the turns have tabled,” San snickers.

They’re surrounded by silence for a moment, Mingi’s face still buried in his hands, Yunho and Yeosang still staring at him with tears in their eyes from trying to contain their laughter, but then Wooyoung lifts his head and turns his narrowed eyes to San. “That... That’s literally not even how the saying goes, what the fuck?”

“Wait, it’s not?” San lets go of his hand and turns to look at the others with an accusing look. “Yunho told me that’s what it was!” 

Yeosang and Yunho are finally set off, laughing so loudly that Jongho startles himself awake, head falling off of his palm and thumping onto the table. Wooyoung and San join them after just a moment, and Mingi groans, slamming his head down on the counter. “It’s not funny!” He hisses, “I just embarrassed myself so bad, can I just go home?”

“You’re such a disaster gay,” Yunho wheezed, probably a little too loudly, and Mingi couldn’t help but slam his head down again. Wooyoung really _did_ sound like Elmo when he laughed.

“Excuse me.” A soft and somewhat nasally voice called from the cash register, and Mingi’s friends went silent so abruptly it was almost scary.

His head snapped up, only to find the pretty red haired boy. He was already looking at Mingi, the corners of his lips pulled into a tiny smile and his eyes clearly amused. Mingi felt his neck and ears turn red almost immediately.

One of them—probably Yeosang—elbowed him in the back and he stood up straight, his forehead most likely red, and took careful steps over to the cash register. “Yes?” He squeaked, trying not to look at the boy in the eyes.

The red haired boy smiled. “You dropped this.”

San snorted behind him as he took the metal tray from the boy with shaking fingers. The other three hushed him immediately, all of them probably watching with rapt attention. “Thank you.” 

They stood that way for a moment, a smile playing on the boy’s lips and Mingi looking anywhere but him. “I’m Hongjoong,” The stranger said after a moment, and Mingi nearly choked. “Seonghwa is the one back at the table.” 

When Mingi looked, the other boy sent him a smile and a wave. “Oh,” Mingi squeaked again, looking back toward Hongjoong. “I’m—“

“Mango.”

“Oh my god, I’m gonna put cake batter in your pillowcase again, shut _up!_ ” Wooyoung cried, and Mingi couldn’t help but cover his face with the tray. “You're the worst, Yeo, I hope you know that.”

The only response was a snicker from Yeosang.

Mingi sighed. “Sorry for my friends,” He mumbled, casting a glare over his shoulder before looking back toward Hongjoong—whose smile had widened. “My name isn’t Mango. I’m Mingi.”

At the table, Seonghwa has a little smile on his face, clearly able to hear everything that was being said. “Well, Mingi,” Hongjoong drawls, and there’s something about the way he’s looking at Mingi. He wasn’t looking at him that way before. Was he? “Seonghwa and I were wondering if you wanted to go on a date with us.” 

Mingi blinks. From behind him, he hears Yunho start choking and San start sputtering nonsense. “ _Me?_ ” Hongjoong nods. “Huh? I just—I just tripped and made a fool out of myself in front of you, and you’re asking me out?”

“It was cute,” Seonghwa calls, and Mingi blinks again as Hongjoong nods in agreement. 

“Dude, if you don’t say yes, I will,” Wooyoung hissed.

There’s a gasp, and then a pause. “I can't even be offended because me too,” San comments, and Mingi groans.

Honestly, what did he do to deserve this? Maybe his friends were onto something when they forced him to get up and take Seonghwa and Hongjoong their drinks. But _him?_ How even—no, he’s going to let himself deserve nice things for once. “Okay,” He blurts before he can overthink it, and he gets the satisfaction of watching a smile bloom on Hongjoong’s face like sunflowers bloom.

“Guess you fell for us, huh?” Hongjoong hands him a piece of paper with two numbers scrawled on it before walking back to the table where his boyfriend is waiting, a new spring to his step.

Mingi turns to stare at his friends, his eyes impossibly wide and his cheeks, neck, and ears burning with his blush. His nose is burning too, from where he fell, but that doesn’t really matter anymore. “No way that just happened.”

Yeosang grins widely, matching the other three. “Oh yeah, big guy,” He says, patting Mingi’s shoulder. “That happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u thought!! also there are practically NO joonghwagi fics so we gotta fill the tag atiny nation


End file.
